This invention relates to a lamp mounting structure for small sized vehicles and more particularly to an improved and rigid mounting arrangement for supporting the headlight of such a vehicle within an opening in its front fender.
A type of vehicle that presently enjoys considerable popularity is the off the road vehicle which is equipped with two or more low pressure tires and which is designed primarily to accommodate a single rider. Because of their very nature, such vehicles are designed to have extremely light weight and for this purpose they normally employ a front fender or front fenders that are formed from a light weight plastic material such as polypropylene. If the vehicle is equipped with headlights, it is desirable to mount the headlights within the fender assembly so as to protect the headlight from damage. However, if the headlight is mounted directly to the front fender, there are considerable difficulties in conjunction with the aiming of the headlights due to the extreme flexibility of the front fenders. Also, if the vehicle employs a pair of front headlights, the problems attendant with prior art constructions are further magnified since it is difficult to correctly align the headlights with each other when they are supported directly by a flexible front fender. Although the problem may be avoided in part by providing a more rigid fender and/or more rigid mounting of the fender and headlights, such expedients add considerably to the weight of the vehicle and are undesirable.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved mounting arrangement for the lights of an off the road vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light mounting arrangement for an off the road vehicle wherein a pair of lights will be held in rigid relationship to each other and still be protected and reinforced by the front fender assembly.